


Of Stars and Shadow

by Ceuv



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, F/F, Futanari, Hardcore, Masturbation, Other, Shemale, Slow beginning, Unrealistic Sex, dickgirl, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceuv/pseuds/Ceuv
Summary: Things have changed for a member of the Teen Titans, read and see how it adapts to live with its new condition and the bonds it forms with other members of the Teen Titans universe.First work, reviews & comments are greatly appreciated.





	1. A losing battle.

Of Stars and Shadows.

Chapter 1: A Losing Battle.

 

As sundown bathed the room in bright orange light, a silhouette could be seen leaning against the wall, bent on itself and its teeth gritting as if under strain or in some great pain, slowly shuffling its way towards of the living quarters. The Figure was breathing hard, hard enough that it feared someone might hear it; a silly concern given that no one else was on that floor at the moment. But for how much longer? It reached the dark corridor that lead to its room, there, where there would be a lock that would protect it from any potential onlooker, it would finally be able to give in, to let go; just a little bit further to the room’s door, just a little bit more..

Its vision clouded, it blindly moved its hand in search for the access panel, finally landing on it at the fourth try, relief started to spread across its face as it flung itself in the safety of those four walls.  As  the door’s hydraulics started to hiss closing the door behind it, the others voices could be heard entering the OPS room from the other end of the corridor; it had cut it too close this time, but now was not the time to think about that, it needed relief.  Sliding itself down the secured door on which it was now leaning, it freed itself from its lower all too constricting clothes and revealed ‘it’. The Figure hated ‘it’, it had been messing up its life for the past months, it was monstrous, it was grotesque, it was wrong; between its shaking legs was a huge penis and a set of large bloated gonads.

 It was pulsing and throbbing, already oozing viscous fluids in long wet strands, awaiting only to be ministered to. With a shaky hand the Figure touched its member and as soon as the fingertips made contact, a shock ran through its spine and left it breathless at the intensity of the sensation. Regaining some composure the Figure moved with more determination this time, wrapping its hand over what portion of the organ it could cover, placing the second one above it and started to slowly jerk it. As the pleasure grew, the Figure started to pant, its hands made slick with the fluid that was now freely flowing from the tip gradually speeding up as its hips instinctively started thrusting upwards to meet them in spasmodic jerks, seeking to reach orgasm as fast as possible. Its chin was now resting on its chest, gasping as its hips detached themselves from the ground for good, now thrusting with abandon upward into its hands, its mind started to fog dismissing anything that wasn’t reaching the peak of ecstasy. And yet, even now its hazy mind couldn’t help but focus on the object of its passion; it haunted it day and night, in every waking moment and in all of its flustered dreams.

 As if she was right there in front of its eyes, it could see her and she was the very image of beauty, almost like a goddess of temptation; her toned and silky skin, her beautiful legs, her hips so shapely and inviting, her behind so firm and sculpted seemed to have been created by the best artist, tempting all to sink their hands in it and to claim it as theirs. Its movement grew faster and faster, her mind’s eyes moving upward, drinking up all of the divine vision’s body; it could see her stretch, how it would show her flat abdomen which it dreamed to cover in caresses and kisses until it would reach the most incredible pair of breasts it had ever laid eyes on, so heavy and abundant for a woman of that stature, one could only wonder how such perfection had come to be. It could see her lean arms hugging and caressing her breasts slowly and sensually as her piercing eyes locked into its own mesmerizing it, taunting it to finally claim her and be together to relish in each other’s bodies, tying their limbs so tight that an onlooker wouldn’t be able to tell where one body began and the other ended. Those eyes, dear mercy those eyes! Whenever she looked at it, its legs lost their strength and became like jelly; its blood pumped harder as its breath grew ragged, her gaze making it feel naked and at her mercy.

Never breaking eye contact in her fantasy she started to peel her clothes, slowly letting them slip off her skin to the ground; when nothing covered her form she made her way towards its body, her hips swaying and her breasts bouncing with every step that brought them closer together. She now stood over of the Figure, her posture radiating sensuality and power. Ever so slowly, she spread her legs just a little wider than her shoulders; time seemed to slow down, before its eyes was the forbidden fruit of her nether lips, swollen with arousal and with a drop of nectar already hanging from them. Light huffs and quiet moans could be heard coming from her as she started to massage her breasts, her voice getting louder as she played with her hardening nipples.

Driven by the need of to release its essence, its hands and hips were now moving at a furious pace, it could not endure much longer. Slowly, while caressing her slim midriff she brought a hand to her labia, placing her index and middle finger each on one of them. The Figure’s breath cough in its throat, its blood pumping violently in her veins in anticipation of what was about to come. After a moment that felt like an eternity, her fingers spread, and revealed the glistering entrance to her canal. “O-Ooh R-Raven!” Stifling a moan, the first shaky words the Figure said that evening since its return to the tower was the name of the vision standing over her. Lifting a voluptuous leg and then the other, Raven now had a foot on each of its sides, effectively straddling it, making its heart beat ever faster as she started to squat right on top of its member. The moment she took its organ into her own hands, flashes of euphoria ran through its body, its mind again needing a few moments to regain its composure and focus once more on the enchantress looming over it. Raven still had her mesmerizing purple eyes fixed into the ones of the Figure, maintaining the intimate mute communication between the two of them the whole time. And then she spoke. “Take me.” Were all the words she whispered before she dropped her hips and impaled herself on the enormous member beneath her, her head thrown back and her eyes wider than ever and her face locked in a grimace of both pain and incredible pleasure.

 It was too much, its balls pulled up tight against its body and constricted as its hands and hips stopped. The long organ pulsed once, twice, and then it engorged even further as a literal torrent of seed erupted from the tip, reaching the ceiling of the room over and over; beads of essence were falling down all around and on the Figure’s body as its member continued to eject for a time that seemed to stretch forever. As the flow of seed finally tapered down, the Figure basked in the afterglow and the dull pain that lingered on in its member and balls. Some time later it pulled its body up straight against the door, setting itself in a more comfortable position and took notice of what condition the room was now in. The area in immediate vicinity of its body (that included) was splattered with puddles and drops of thick seed; the ceiling was a constellation of white stains that dripped big fat globules, the largest of which was a little smaller than a car tire that still dripped big, fat, white globules. Its hips were still shaking lightly and its breathing was rough, still feeling the aftershock of the orgasm. The orange light of twilight had been gradually dimming since the sun had set and the temperature was starting to drop. With a hand on the door, the Figure lifted itself on its wobbly legs, frowning at the thought of having to clean such a mess up, again. As it made its way to a small closet where it had learned to some keep cleaning equipment for such occasions, a knock and a voice reached its ears from the other side of the door. “Starfire, are you in there?”

Driven by fear and surprise at the sudden call of her name, the alien girl’s heart almost punched a hole through the ribcage. There was no mistaking to whom the soft and murmuring voice on the other side of the door belonged to, and it belonged to none other than to the freshly masturbated to Raven. In the spur of the moment, Starfire pulled the blanket of the nearby bed to cover her half naked self, as if her friend on the other side of the door could see through concrete walls and reinforced steel plates. ‘ _Can she?’_ she thought for moment, still not knowing the extent of her friend’s magic powers. “F-Friend Raven! Ah- Uhm, yes I’m in here, what can I do for you?” She winced hearing her voice stutter, maybe Raven wouldn’t give it any notice, and anyway it was silly to presume that the sorceress could guess from just that what she had just done and with whom in mind. Again, ‘ _Can she?’_ “I was just wondering how you were feeling. You flew back in a rush and you didn’t look all too well in the afternoon either.” Starfire started to sweat, what to answer? ‘ _Oh do not worry friend Raven, I just needed battle a raging erection all day and needed to hurry home and relieve a load of seed while thinking of you. Right, no._ ’ Then maybe ‘ _My apologies dear friend, it wasn’t my intention to cause you worry, I just wanted some time for myself to rest after today’s mission.’_ Definitively better, but not believable; Raven knew her well, and knew that the friendly alien girl could be on the verge of exhaustion and still seek the company of others at the end of the day. Starfire was starting to get desperate when suddenly a flash of genius hit her. “Uhm. It’s embarrassing but I appear to have indulged myself a bit too much in yesterday’s Tamaranian food appreciation night and I seem to have upset my stomach, so  you see, the reason why I rushed back is, well...” The redhead cheeks grew flushed, she gladly conversed on all topics but this was outright humiliating, yet that was the best she had come up on the spot, and with a little luck, Raven would buy it. “Ah, I understand perfectly, please don’t go into details. And don’t worry about it, to be honest both me and the boys still wonder how an entire planet can chow down that food on a daily basis. Well, take a rest, I’ll convince Garfield to cook something light, and edible if possible.” With that said, Starfire heard her friend’s footsteps grow distant and sighed in relief, a little embarrassment was a cheap price to pay to keep her friends in the dark. Yet, now that she emergency had been averted, she couldn’t help to contemplate how close her semi-naked form had been to object of her fantasies, with just a few centimeters of reinforced metal separating them. As she was lingering on these thoughts, a familiar throb resurged from between her legs; with a sense of dread she down to see if her suspicion was a sound one or not.

To her dismay it was, her member which had lost its hardness and some of its size was rising once more, needing that the already replenished seed pods be emptied. Not wanting to present herself to the dinner table displaying a set of organs that let alone belonged to the opposite sex, but that were outright oversized she resigned herself to satisfy the urge that had been returning to consume her these past few months over and over.

Facing the door she started once again to stoke her member with both her hands, this time with less frenzy, trying to at least savor the sensations running through her and make the best out of her bad situation. Once more the image of Raven quickly formed in her mind; this time the silver skinned beauty was wearing her usual every-day attire: ruffled purple ankle-boots, a matching cloak held closed with a gemmed pin with the hood pulled down, black sleeved leotard hugging her body impossibly tight, leaving little to the imagination and her gem belt sitting on her hourglass waist, curving down slightly. Raven was busy caressing and groping her body, all the while staring at her alien friend. She was tempting her, all of her movements emphasizing her body’s sensuality, gouging at the young alien urge to mate with her. Starfire’s limit was approaching faster than she’d expected having already discharged earlier and increased the rhythm of her hands and arms to a hectic pace,  _needing_ to cover her argent-skinned friend and recent lust obsession with her seed from the elegant features of her face to the delicate lines of her calves. Raven’s hands too were now moving with more urgency over her covered labia, getting rougher as she too was nearing her peak. The redhead’s hips jerked with a spontaneous movement and again her large organ started pulsing, hosing her seed all over the place with glorious abandon.

As the rapture of her orgasm slowly faded her brow frowned, realizing that she had added insult to injury in making her room even more of a wet sticky mess: the portion of ceiling and the area underneath it from her first ministration was still covered in seed, and now most of her door and part of the wall to the left of it were caked in a gooey layer of her thick cream. She resigned herself with a heavy sigh, later in the night she’d had to let the elbow grease flow to make the room guest-compatible again, but as for now she headed for the small shower attached to her bedroom. Apart from the white spots of her discharge all over her, she had worked up quite a sweat while ministering to her needs and good cold rinse was what she needed before rejoining her friends in the common area.

Dried and clothed, she made her way down the corridor that lead to the OPS room where the dining area was located; drawing closer to the entrance, she heard the voices of her friends Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing. “No! I refuse having to eat your smelly tofu after having survived Starfire’s hell cuisine just yesterday! Forget it Garfield! I need some proper food not, the disgraced child of the soy bean cooked boiled in tears of misery!” “Oh yea? Well in that case, why don’t you fix us some grub uh? What is it going to be, our fingers in an electric outlet of a bowl of screws and motor oil Chrome Dome?” Was the sharp challenge that Beast Boy answered Cyborgs critiques with. It was one thing to dislike the tofu that Cyborg had correctly guesses would be served for dinner, an entire different matter, much more offensive, however was to compare it their alien companion extravagant and at best borderline inedible cooking. “Oho, is that how it’s going to be? Watch and learn you gremlin, I’ll show you how to prepare dinner with style.” That said, the tallest of the titans seemed to lose focus for a moment, until the corner of his mouth curled up in a smirk and he spoke again. “Yes hello, ‘Gino’s’? I’d like to order five pizzas. Yes, home delivery. So, one vegetarian” Beast Boy pursed his lips, pizza was a cheap shot, but begrudgingly confirmed his order with a nod, “a 4 seasons” Raven signaled him an ok from her end of the circular sofa where she was reading some grimier “one pepperon-“ Robin from the other end of the sofa waved his hand and raised two fingers “-sorry, make that two pepperonis and..” glancing at Starfire who had  just entered the room he asked “ Do you have anything light? Ah, yea, that will do yes, thank you, yes, the coast in front of Titan Tower as always, in half an hour? Great, thank you.” Still sporting a smug grin he turned Garfield. “See? Not that hard is it? Got anything to complain about my ‘cooking’?” The shape-shifter’s answer was some unintelligible grumbling as he made his way to the sofa, plopped next to Robin and started reading a magazine.

Starfire couldn’t help but smile at the scene, others might’ve thought it to be a fight while it was just the way her two friends teased and squabbled each other on a daily base. As she too was about to take a seat on the sofa she stopped as Cyborg talked to her. “Hey Star, rested well? Feeling better?” A tad confused at the odd question, she decided to go with it and see where it lead. “Ah yes, thank you Cyborg, I’m feeling quite refreshed thank you, do not worry yourself about it. So tonight we shall feast on pizza correct? What a joyful occurrence, a wonderful idea!” The young man smiled and agreed, then left her with her questions as he preceded her and sat next to Beast Boy, pulled up a holo-screen from his arm and started reading a scrolling text.

 She still didn’t know what had brought up the odd question; while deep in thought, her subconscious took the wheel and she made her way towards she who was slowly and unknowingly driving her insane with need. Raven was still turning pages as Starfire sat hesitantly next to her making her raise an inquisitive eyebrow. _‘Even for Kori that’s quite the invasion of my personal bubble, and what’s up with the shy attitude and glances? Ah, must be about before.”_ While the newcomer was fidgeting cursing herself for acting on her instincts, her friend whispered with a soft smile and a voice even softer than usual. “I just told them that you were feeling a little light headed as for why you rushed back and that you’d prefer something simple for dinner. God knows the boys would’ve never let you forget it if they knew the real reason why you rushed back. Maybe they would’ve barred Tamaranian food from the menu forever.”  A big warm smile formed on Starfire’s witnessing her friend concern for her. She knew that the young sorceress was as fond of her food as her other friends, yet Raven knew how important that was for her. Still she couldn’t help but think ‘ _Oh Raven, if only **you** knew the **real** reason..’_.

Still, the consideration that Raven had shown her warmed her heart, and unconsciously she shuffled closer yet to the purple haired young woman, their shoulders touching at this point. She knew it was rude of her, Raven liked to have her space and she was probably making her uneasy, and worst of all, the way she was sating her need for Raven right now would make her coming cravings even stronger.

Unknown to the worrying redhead, Raven didn’t really mind their current closeness, or not as much as she would’ve with any other person at least; since their encounter with the Puppet King and their reciprocal sharing of their lives and experiences, she had grown to appreciate Kori’s presence. Sometimes she even looked forward to spending time together, without a doubt their shared struggle had made Starfire the one member of the team to whom she didn’t mind opening up, even if just a little. The wait for their dinner was otherwise uneventful, Robin was zapping channels on the screen, Beast Boy had picked up a new magazine, Cyborg had only changed position, grumbling over some system performance bug. Starfire was still fidgeting, split between simply letting go and basking in Raven’s presence and restraining her urges. Raven, none the wiser of her friend’s internal struggles, had simply picked up her eldritch text again, secretly appreciating her company. Dinner was more or less the same as every other night, some laughs, some snarky remarks and some lame jokes here and there; the evening main source of entertainment came when a certain green boy dared a certain augmented human to down his glass through his nose, challenge which got picked up and almost gave them all a heart attack as apparently some exposed circuitry ran somewhere where the liquid passed through, giving them quite a fright when Cyborg’s nose started firing sparks. The rest of the evening was quiet and peaceful.

 After cleaning the leftovers, Robin gathered them all to discuss their upcoming week list of tasks & operations. ”Well then, Cyborg you will be heading back to the Titans East for a general system checkup and to observe and provide support for the training program. You’ve been there before and you know the team, how long do you estimate al this will take you?” Cyborg scrolled through some data sheets with a hand while he blew his nose with the other. “Mhh, hard to say. I can probably run the checkup from head to bottom in about two days, four tops if they managed to fry it, last time I went there they weren’t the most savvy when it came to computers and stuff and I could make some improvements if they’re ok with it. Furthermore I don’t have any new data on their more recent performance or operations list, let alone teamwork evolution. If I want to do some good work I’d have to spend some days there just to catch up and familiarize with their dynamics... Just to be sure, let’s say two weeks, could be less, could be more, I’ll let you know in a few days.” Robin nodded and started typing down various notes. “Well then next on. We have received from an anonymous informant that Brother Blood is planning something, it could have something to do with H.I.V.E., it could be something new, me and Beast Boy will be leaving tomorrow morning to meet this informant and start investigating if there’s some ground to what it’s telling us, I’m guessing we’ll be gone for a couple weeks too if it turns out to be nothing. This leaves Starfire and Raven, you two will be on monitor and patrol duty here and are to deal with local crime if it gets out of proportion.”

While Robin was typing again on his keyboard, Starfire felt as if rock had been dropped in her stomach. She and Raven, alone? For two weeks and maybe more? This was not good, not good at all! Her desire for the exotic beauty sitting at her right had been doing nothing but grow more ferocious by the day and at an alarming rate no less! She feared for what could happen if they were left alone with each other for that long. She needed to act, and fast. “Wait Robin, would it not be safer if the two of us accompanied you and Beast Boy on this mission? It is Brother Blood we are talking about here, he is not an adversary to be taken lightly, and he has proven himself to be fearsome numerous times. Considering the risks sending just the two of you seems to be a perilous decision!” The longer she talked the more her hope grew: it was a sound argument, the two of them were extremely capable, but when it came to raw power, she or Raven were objectively more suited. However her hopes was shattered in a nothing. “Don’t worry Starfire, this is only a intelligence gathering and scouting mission and it suits mine and Beast Boy’s skills better, not saying we wouldn’t want you, but this work requires a certain amount of discretion.” “Beast Boy is discreet? Who knew.” Cyborg chuckled at Raven’s jab while the boy in question gave her a sour look. “Furthermore we have yet to see if Brood is even involved or if it’s a false bad tip, and if he is I wouldn’t engage him unless we had some backup, so don’t worry, we won’t be reckless.” A short reply, and sound to boot as Robin had been growing as a wiser leader over time; any further talk would probably be useless. Starfire swallowed nervously, already thinking of ways to avoid her friend in the following days; as a bead of sweat formed on her temple she thought _‘It’ll be alright, the tower is a vast dwelling, plus Raven likes to keep to herself, reducing our encounters to a minimum until the boys return will be easy. I’ll just need to tend more to that_ _just to be safe, so not to do anything stupid…’_

As Starfire was wrestling with her worries on how to avoid assaulting her friend, she didn’t notice Raven stealing an inquisitive glance at her. What Star had said was a legitimate concern and was worth considering, yet she hadn’t needed her empathic powers to notice the strong emotions raging within her friend as she spoke; was it anticipation, dread, excitement? All of them together? And why? Earlier in the day too, when she was at her door she thought she’d heard something more in Starfires’s voice; the stomach pain too seemed odd. ‘ _What good are nine stomachs if you get sick? And Kori never gets sick. Short of outright toxic waste and stones we’ve basically seen her eat everything.’_ And it wasn’t just this day, her friend had acting been acting strangely since a couple of months: at times she was actively seeking to be with her _‘More than usual at least, outright clingy.’_ and other times it seemed as if her friend was avoiding her like death itself. This last behavior in particular was as out of character for the alien girl as being lazy and untidy was for Robin, or proactive and tidy for Beast Boy. As she was deep in thought, Robin got up and wished them all a goodnight, and the others soon followed.  The only other time Raven could think of her acting similarly was when...  “Hey Starfire, you wouldn’t perhaps be going through another...” Her whisper died in her throat, noticing that her red headed friend who was next to her just now was gone, looking around her Raven saw the tip her friend’s red mane vanish into the corridor that led to her room, while the others hadn’t even made it around the sofa yet. ‘ _This too goes on the odd list.’_

Curious how the hiss of a hydraulic door could be so comforting, but it was, to Starfire at least. She curled at the foot of a wall her arms hugging her knees tight to herself, her head encased deep between them and her torso shaking all over.  Anticipation and panic were both storming inside of her. Her more recent, primal side relishing at the prospect of the two of them being alone and what could come out of it. Her rational half however was panicking! For how long could she still contain herself before she lost all semblance of sanity and did unspeakable things to her dearest friend? Her urges and wants constantly growing stronger, always clawing at her will, slowly pushing to her bursting point. ‘ _I can’t wait! At last I shall take her and push her to the wall, tear her robes off her and mount her! Claiming her, making her mine over and over until she finally..!’_ She furiously shook her head, chasing those thoughts out of her; she needed to put a break to her rampaging lust before it split her in two. ‘ _Calm yourself Kori! Deep breaths Kori. Deep breaths, just... just like she taught you! Focus! Deep breaths.’_ Her heart rate slowly settled down, Starfire regained some much needed lucidity. As she could finally think clearly again, she noted that her alien appendage had slipped out of its restraints and laid there, as to tell her that there was no running from what was to come and what she was now. Trying not focus on such thoughts, she wondered when the new ‘war skirt’ she had commissioned to the workshop would finally arrive. She really hoped, _needed_ it to be soon rather than later; concealing her member in her current wardrobe successfully all this time had been a feat that dipped into the realm of miracles. She had designed her new piece of clothing to be of heavier materials, to go all the way down just above her knees, with the tip going a little further and the sides split for ease of movement; she also included numerous belts on its inside in the design, officially for ‘weapon holding’ and with an under skirt, so that even if the belts gave out, her organ wouldn’t dangle out to greet the world, destroying her current life. She had to take so many precautions now, so many things she didn’t need to pay mind to before and that now required her constant vigilance; her life had suddenly become a twisted, never ending game of hide and seek, and all of it, was because of that cursed metamorphosis.

 


	2. Breaking Point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening! First of all concerning whoever waited for this second chapter I apologize for the delay: I have a very inefficient writing process and proof reading the whole thing was mind-numbing (I'm sure I still missed heaps of typos or something else, feel free to point them out).  
> Secondly, a few warnings concerning the contents of this chapter:  
> -There is a graphic depiction of non-consensual sex further in, now you know.  
> -I DO NOT support rape in any of its forms, I included the scene for the sake story development only.  
> -There are also graphic depiction of 'alien biology' so again, now you know.  
> With that said, happy reading.

Of Stars and Shadows.

Chapter 2: Breaking point.

 

Starfire couldn’t remember ever feeling this relieved as she zipped in circles through the air above her friend. She still couldn’t believe that all the mutations her body had gone through during her Transformation were now gone without leaving a trace. Gone were the horn, the claws, the fur and everything else that had driven her to flee her new home on Earth. She was once again her good-natured old self, with the unexpected yet welcomed addition of enhanced powers with which they’d been able to defeat the Chrysalis Eater. Looking down below her, her friends were steadily making their way towards their spacecraft; Cyborg and Robin were discussing the possibility of getting a proper space faring vessel instead of just making do with a pimped up submarine and Beast Boy was busy spewing jokes to which Raven’s only response was an occasional groan followed by an eye roll. Only now she realized that running away had been ridiculous choice all along: they would’ve accepted her, no matter what form she’d take; truly she was blessed to have found such caring friends. Hindsight they called it. As she beamed through the sky she was literally radiant, a green halo around her gave away the joy exuding of her.

The re-entry procedure into Earth’s atmosphere went smoothly, by the early evening they had docked the ship and were making their way back to the tower. The sun was starting to get low as Cyborg called out to Starfire. “Hey Star, would you mind coming with me to the sick bay? I know that whatever you were going through should be over, but just to be sure, I’d like to run some tests, see what your readings are now and what not after all that happened.” Being herself curious of what had changed in her and wanting to be certain that her body didn’t have any more surprises in store for her, Starfire eagerly went to her teammate’s side. “Of course not Cyborg, let us make haste to the bay of sickness! I too am curious and anxious to know! And after we’re done I shall prepare a glorious Tamaranian celebratory feast as a gesture of gratitude!” As they walked off into the corridor Cyborg was suddenly less than thrilled about the dinner to come.

Sick bay was located a couple floors under the residential block, close enough to be reached quickly in case of emergency; it was equipped with the medical tech, advanced enough to handle exotic physiologies, such as most of the team. One of such machines was the Diagnostic Capsule (DC for friends), its function quite self-explanatory:  a  metal tube roughly the size of a large wardrobe  where one would step in and based on previous records of the patient and its biology it the machine would list changes and abnormalities such as wounds, illnesses and other anomalies. Cyborg initialized the sequence from his keyboard and the see-through door popped open, allowing the alien girl to step inside.

As the machine came to life, Starfire hummed a song as all sort of devices buzzed and scanned around her. Meanwhile on the other side of the glass door she could see Cyborg intent on reading from a scrolling list of preliminary results. A minute later he abandoned the screen and got closer to his teammate, his behaviour the same he had whenever he talked about serious matters. As he drew closer a knot formed in her stomach, already she dreaded whatever results the DC had given, fearing that her biology hat yet more ugly bullets to fire at her. Through the inbuilt intercom he started talking “Hey listen Starfire, do you mind if we talk about what happened, if it’s ok with you?” Starfire now looked at her friend quizzically, since apparently her present condition wasn’t the argument of their conversation she couldn’t figure what was. Seeing her inquisitive look he kept on going “About you running away without telling us anything.” Realization dawned on Starfire. “I mean, I can’t put myself into your shoes, I never went through a dozen spontaneous mutations; but take a look at me, at us: I’m half machine, Beast Boy switches his form whenever the wind changes, and I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but normal humans don’t have grey skin or purple hair, and they certainly don’t dabble in magic and shadows; I mean, depending on how you spin it Robin’s the odd one out.” The young man struggled to find the words, pep-talks weren’t his forte. “What I’m trying to say is that none of us care how you or any of us looks, or we wouldn’t be here in the first place. Furthermore we care about you, we’re friends, and we got each other’s backs. And frankly, out of respect for us, even if you should grow a second head, don’t bail on us, it’s not fair.” From her side of the door, Starfire was looking ashamed even though a shy smile tinged her face. It had been years since she’d been ‘scolded’, and even longer from someone who actually cared about her. “Do not worry friend, I promise I shall not run anymore, no matter what. Also, I am sorry to have caused you worry and distress, it never was my intention. And I will trust in all of you should anything happen” Cyborg returned her smile, pleased at their brief yet sincere talk, then as a chime rang out and the capsule’s door popped open he helped her out and pulled up the screen and focused on the analysis results. He remained silent for a couple minutes, until finally he said. “Well from what I can understand, good news. Apparently you’re physically alright, almost the same as you were before all this mess happened. The only unusual things is that your internal energy readings are quite a bit higher than your norm and your metabolism appears to be faster too. I mean, Tamaranian physiology is quite complex and I can’t say if they’re simply a common after effect and every Tamaranian goes through them or if they have to do with the unique nature of your transformation. Anyway, my guess is that you’ll probably be easier to tire and have a bigger appetite, at least for the next few days.” Fatigue and hunger? They were nothing compared to having her normal life back. “I wish I could enlighten you but I do not know much about my transformation myself, I was very young when I left my planet and never had I heard about the chrysalis. I am however grateful for your assistance. But let us not worry any longer, let us reunite with our friends for now, a feast awaits us!” With that said, she took her friend metallic arm in her hand pulling him towards the elevator, craving for an evening of fun and familiarity after so many days spent alone in misery. Talking cheerfully about little nothings, they left the sick bay.

In the days that followed, all the other members of the team gave her similar speeches; Robin going about her ‘being a key figure for the optimal function of the team ’ to Ravens grumbling about ‘risking an aneurysm if she were to be left alone to deal with the boys shenanigans’ and Beast Boy’s incomprehensible bawling. Each of them reminding her in their own personal way that they cared and didn’t want to see her go again. And as expected her symptoms subsided, although for as long as they lasted Starfire only lacked the fur to look like a bear preparing for hibernation: the amount of food she ate was outright scared her friends and sure enough she napped as often as her obligations allowed her too (sometimes even during them). Until they were gone, and everything was back to how it was prior this whole ordeal began, or at least it should’ve been.

 She woke up in the middle of the night groggy, dizzy and nude, as per her sleeping habits, roused by a dull ache in her lower abdomen. Time passed, the sensation growing into a searing pain with such intensity that it left breathless and her mind numb. With trembling legs she managed to pull herself up, only to collapse on her knees on the floor, folded in two with her arms hugged tight around her stomach. Her naked body racked with spasms and tremors, growing hotter as the seconds went by. As she tried to stifle a cry of pain it happened. A bolt of agony darted from the bottom of her spine up to her brain, wrenching a silent scream from mouth. When she finally regained her bearings, with unsteady arms she pulled her upper body up, leaning against her bed. Confused and still assaulted by waves of dulling pain, she dared to look down.

Starfire had never consumed a moment of intimacy with a mate, too young and innocent to show interest in that kind of activity when on Tamaran, too distracted by the wonders of her new home and by her responsibilities on Earth to think about it. But although she had never seen one in person she knew enough of the male’s body to recognize that what was now between her legs was a penis, and from what she recalled from the anatomy books she had been lent on her arrival, it was definitively not a human one.  The new formed flesh was wet with blood and other fluids, dull red in colour, the base of the new appendage appeared to be a little thicker than the rest of the shaft which was covered regularly in little fleshy studs, the head flat, smooth and flaring outward slightly. Under it, the wet side of a bloated sack could be seen. Incredulous of her new change, her hand moved to touch the new formation. As her fingertip grazed the new formed sensitive skin a deluge of sensations ran through her nerves to explode in her head. The sudden burst was all she needed to shake herself off of her stupor and for panic to settle in. In her distraught state she managed to formulate a single coherent thought. _‘ **Sick bay!** ’_

Usually Starfire always tried to respect her earthen friend’s odd values on modesty, knowing that her habit of nudity made them uncomfortable she only gave in to it when alone in her room; however now she had other concerns. As she flew through the corridors and the floors, she felt her new appendage starting to throb as if awoken by the caress of the air. The doors opened and she made a bee line straight for the Diagnostic Capsule, threw herself in to it and activated the full body diagnostic protocol.

As the machine started the process her heart was hammering under her ribs, her breath heavy. The throbbing grew more insistent, drawing her gaze once more to her loins. Her mouth fell open in anguish and disbelief: her member was growing in both width and length fast and to an impossible size and with it now rising she got a better view of what laid under it. Beneath her rising shaft were without question testes, huge swollen and three of them enclosed in a sack of skin marbled with pulsing veins. Starfire averted her gaze, shutting her eyes tightly, hoping all this to be a bad dream, praying to soon to wake up. As she was lulling herself in denial a new, demanding and steadily growing need was forming in the back of her head.  Her hand instinctively moved to satisfy it, exploring her new growth now in its fully erect enormity. Withstanding the contact this time, she started groping it and probing as instinct prevailed and felt something building in her at a steady pace. Both of her hands were now on it, awkwardly sliding up and down her member over the swollen knobs on the shaft, trying to satisfy her new formed need. “Ooh X’hal!  What is- It’s too much! I can’t…!” Her ejaculation came out abruptly. Her testes pulled taunt against her body, her shaft lurched once, twice and with shattering force she came. The orgasm wrecking her body and mind both, leaving her numb to everything but the searing ecstasy coursing through her nethers. As her shaft kept on pumping and throbbing, jets of seed erupted against the capsule’s door over and over again steadily painting it white. Finally after what  she felt were hours, the impossible flow of sperm finally started to taper down until it was nothing more than a ‘small dribble’. Desperately gulping down mouthfuls of air Starfire felt hazy and muddled, trying to piece herself together in the aftermath of her mind breaking first ejaculation; she didn’t even notice robotic arms collecting samples and scanning her semen. When a semblance coherence finally returned to her, she mustered her will and once more inspected her unwelcomed appendage. It was now an angry red colour, marbled with bulging veins all over the length; the base was engorged and its thickness was now close to twice that of the shaft, its knobs hard and swollen, the head flared outwardly almost as wide as the base and dripping the final beads of her discharge. She kept on fixing it, not knowing how to react to it and her thoughts lost into nothingness until the chime of the machine rang out snapping her back to attention; the diagnostic process now complete the door popped open to let the alien girl out. With shaky legs she willed herself in front of the screen on which the results were being displayed. Impatiently she filtered out every piece of information which didn’t tell her exactly what was happening. Hormones balance, blood levels, measurements; right now she couldn’t care less about them. Finally she had in front of her a report she could read.

-Patient name: Koriand’r 

-Patient code name: Starfire.

-Patient classification: Tamarano Sapiens Sapiens, Humanoid, Female.

 

-Physical Structural inconsistencies detected:

-Clitoris: not found.

-Anomalous growths detected.

  -Exotic primary sexual organ ‘testes’ detected.

  -Exotic secondary sexual organ ‘penis’ detected.

-Anomalous secretions detected.

 -Exotic seminal fluid detected.

 

Diagnosis: Patient has undergone through an unknown process of protogynous hermaphroditism.

Cause: Unknown.

Health hazards: No risks to the patient’s health detected.

 

Updating patient medical files.

 

-Patient name: Koriand’r

-Patient code name: Starfire.

-Patient classification: Tamarano Sapiens Sapiens, Humanoid, Female/protogynous hermaphrodite hybrid.

 

 

Starfire wiped the last procedure from the machine’s history and initiated the capsule’s sterilization sequence to cover all evidence of her presence there on this night.  She was in a state of complete apathy, her usually radiant face devoid of all emotion, her arms laid limp along her body. ‘ _What kind of creature have I become now? How could’ve this have happened… And how can the metallic doctor tell me that I am in good health? It should’ve all been over. What should I do now, what **can** I do?’ _As she tormented herself trying to find impossible answers she was floating her way back towards her room. Once her door closed behind her she droned to her small shower to rinse herself. Her face still a blank slate she curled onto her bed wishing for the oblivion of sleep to take all that happened away. Without realizing, a tear broke through her stone mask and rolled from her eyes, then a second one, and then the dam broke and she started to sob uncontrollably dampening the sheets beneath her head. That night Starfire cried herself to sleep, not realizing that in the deeper darker corners of her mind, a new hunger was taking form. The primal part of her would soon drive her seek out mates... and it was already doing the math: there already was one person present in Starfire’s life who would fit perfectly as her companion.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire snapped out of memories and regained her bearings. She was floating in her room, a dirty rag in hand and two buckets below her, one filled with cloudy water and the other with a generous dose of goop of her own making. As she was reminiscing how her situation had become the one that it was she had cleaned her room spotless from top to bottom, literally, a task that had kept her busy late in the night. She emptied the buckets down her shower drain and stored them in a corner of her room, ready for the next time. Tired she prepared herself for the night. With experienced movements she freed her legs out of her thigh-high boots, unclipped her skirt letting it and her undergarments slid down to the floor and pulled her crop top off over her head. As she made her way to the bed she caught herself in the mirror, allowing herself a moment of contemplation. Sensuous feminine curves married with unearthly harmony with marked muscle lines, toned legs melting into a firm and tight core, a pair of generous breasts as well as an athletic upper frame made of her body an exemplar of bronze beauty and strength; then her gaze fell onto her waist and she was reminded once again that she was now a freak as a grimace surfaced on her face. Disrobed she laid on her bed, an arm flung over her tired face. With the oppressive silence of the night surrounding her, her pressing trouble resurfaced: her alone with her friend which had no idea to what kind of dangers she was exposed. ‘ _How can I ensure your safety dear friend? I can’t keep myself from you anymore… I want you. For how much longer can I hold?’_

Unknown to the anguished alien girl, she wasn’t the only one still awake in the heart of the night. Elsewhere in the tower, Raven was sitting on her bed, shoulders to its headboard supported by an eyebrow-rising number of pillows one knee bent over the other, reading the same tome she had in the evening. An air of amusement on her face as she kept on flipping pages. ‘ _I can’t believe there are magic spells for that, _-High rituals of Zul’Dor- _eh?_ _Talk about a pompous name. Of all the magic texts this one wins the silly award, hands down.‘_ Having had her fun, she set the book on the nightstand and adjusted herself for a good night of sleep. She realigned a strap of her black panties, tugged down her black tank top from which her breasts were spilling out and dug herself in her pillows. Yet sleep eluded her, she laid there staring into the ceiling; her mind still bugged by a certain redheaded alien and its recent behavior.

She knew her friend wasn’t crazy, but as of late Raven had a hard time not to think of her as a little _touched_. Just the other day, while walking  their arms had grazed and the leap Starfire took had crashed her into the wall, as if the contact had offended her and every one of her ancestors, only to pester her to meditate practically glued together later in the day. Other similar occurrences resurfaced in her memory, bothering the young woman, not being able to make any sense out of them.

By choice Raven sparsely used her Empathic powers on her friends unless they were in battle or in an extreme situation: she considered digging into her friends emotions uninvited as an invasion not only of their privacy but of their very intimacy; and out of all of them she herself valued those the most. And yet the thought formed in her mind _‘A tiny feel and I’ll pull back, just long enough to make sure she’s fine, how wrong can that be?’_ She took a deep breath and chased the thought away. ‘ _Tomorrow I’ll just confront her andask if something’s wrong or if she wants to talk. That should work, if there’s one thing that Kori does as easy as breathing it’s talking. Damn… Do I really want to do that? Ahh, guess I’ll just to go through with it and see. Really, the things one does in the name of friendship.’_ The last word lingered uncomfortably in her mind.

She and Kori were indeed friends, yet she couldn’t help but to think it wasn’t entirely accurate: her relationship to the joyful alien was to her more important than that, more profound. In an unexpected way Starfire brought her balance; although radically different, both their powers were influenced by their emotions. While Starfire embracing of them empowered her, Raven was always fighting them in order not to be overwhelmed and run rampant. She was the most reserved out of the five of them, while her friend had no secret for anyone. _‘What’s the word again... ah, complementary? I guess that fits.’_ She didn’t like to admit it to herself, yet Raven had started to yearn for the company of her friends: not being able ever indulge in her own emotions without putting those near her at risk, she had taken the secret habit of basking in theirs. And while the boys granted her a comfortable warmth, Kori was like a blazing sun, none was brighter and warmer than her.

 She pinched the bridge of her nose, she was getting sappy, not good. With a shake of her head she shelved her thoughts for good for the night, trying not to think of her friend until the coming morning when they’d have that chat. She took a deep breath, causing her generous chest to heave and tremble, the movement pulling the tank top back up, exposing her flat stomach and delicate belly button. As Raven was falling asleep she was a vision of silvery beauty: her sensuous legs were bent one over the other concealing the secret fruit hidden between them, hips and waist a perfection of curves, her heavy breast sitting on her chest restrained by the thin layer of cloth were spilling on the sides, slowly rising and falling with her soft breathing, her delicate arms thrown over her head, indigo silky hair crowning her resting face like a halo. Never could’ve she imagined that this would be one of her last nights of quiet.

The next morning Raven didn’t even see her alien friend. After waking up and getting dressed in her usual attire she made her way to the common area, where at this time her orange friend was usually busy devouring a generous breakfast of dubious taste and guzzling down glasses of mustard. Yet around the kitchen were only her other teammates, already finishing their meals wanting to get an early start on their tasks. Robin was the only one facing her and hence the first to greet her too. “Morning Raven, sleeping in late today?” Raven sat down and grabbed herself some jam and toast slices. “Hey robin. I guess, I lost track of time last night while reading. Anyone seen Starfire? There’s something I wanted to ask her.” “Star? Saw her leaving for patrol earlier as I was getting here. Never seen her so hyped about it, you’d never see _me_ get that excited over _that_.” Was What Beast Boy answered her as he was hauling his bag over his shoulder, done with his dishes and ready to go. “Almost rammed me down as she flew out actually, go figure.”

As the boys said their goodbyes and left, Raven was lightly surprised: she would’ve expected such zeal from Robin, and then again he had toned down his street prowling tendencies as of late. Still, that meant she had the tower for herself at least for a few hours, so might as well make the best of it and finish reading the ‘great book of magic jokes’ while waiting for her friend’s return.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She finally flipped the last page and closed the book and looked at the clock, again she hadn’t noticed as time went by. ‘ _Huh, good reads will do that to a person I guess. Well then, time for some food and to see what’s keeping Kori.’_ Patrol didn’t usually last more than a couple hours on a calm day, it was basically strolling through the city waiting for something bad to happen, and things seldom went bad enough that they required the intervention of one of Titans. Raven covered the small distance to one of the tower’s control monitors, to see if Starfire was busy with dealing with one such situation on the streets. According to the day’s reports however, it was one of the quietest days of the year so far, not even a speeding ticket registered. And although it wasn’t unusual for the members of the team to eat out, when it came to Starfire the tower was her favorite place to much: conventional food chains didn’t quite match her peculiar culinary tastes. Raven opened a channel to the alien girl’s communicator to see what she was up to.

Elsewhere on a skyscraper’s rooftop, an orange skinned girl was busy taking unhappy bites out of some burgers, sighing and grumbling with a troubled expression on face. Her initial relief of having evaded Raven had faded earlier in the morning as her patrol quickly turned dull and boring, leaving her with nothing to distract her from her not so pleasant thoughts. And although her plan had worked, she wasn’t all too happy to have woken at dawn, and even less happy to have skipped a mustard heavy lunch in favor of some sadly inadequate burgers. Said sad burgers took their revenge at the insult by choking her to tears when they went sideways in her windpipe as her communicator suddenly started chiming. After several cough she finally managed to respond with a croaky ‘hello’, not bothering to check who was calling. “Starfire, is everything alright? You sound weird.” The alien girl was glad the burger was gone or she would’ve strangled herself again in surprise after hearing the murmuring voice coming from the other end of the communicator. Nervously Starfire answered. “Raven! How nice to hear of you! Please do not worry yourself, it’s was only coughing fit, nothing serious I assure you.” Hearing that Raven kept on going. “Wall anyway, I just wanted to check on you and see what you were up to for lunch, it’s getting quite late.” Even as she was relishing in her friend’s mesmerizing voice Starfire still managed to answer. “My apologies, I should’ve let you know earlier: I lost track of time on this wonderful day and already went to find nourishment from the king of burgers.” Raven took a sideway glance at the sky through the wall-spanning window of the tower: as far as she could remember the sky had been the colour of lead all day long. “Uuhu... If you say so, and don’t worry about it. I’ll see you later tonight. Let me know if anything happens or if you need help.” The line went down and Starfire breathed a sigh of relief, her body tingling. The call didn’t last more than a few minutes and yet she was again a mess of conflicting and raging emotions; she couldn’t see herself enduring her urges much longer, let alone long enough for her other friends to return.

When she returned to the tower it was late in the night, with a little luck she’d be the only one still awake. The doors of the elevator of the residential floors opened, lights were coming from the OPS room. Luck apparently was not on her side tonight. She peeked discreetly in the room; on the far end of the room, facing the window was Raven: she was levitating in her typical cross legged position, apparently deep in meditation. Gambling on her last card Starfire rose in the air, planning to hover and sneak back to the privacy of her room in the quietest way possible.

“Starfire.” Her hope died miserably then and there as Raven turned to look at her, still in the same position. “Raven! My apologies dearest friend, you appeared to be deep in the meditation and it was not my intention to disturb you! Therefore I shall leave you to it and prepare myself for sleep!” Rushing her excuse she prayed for it to be the end of it and again moved towards her room, but the young sorceress was not done with her yet. Landing on her feet she made her way closer, chasing her friend’s concern away with a wave of her hand. “It’s fine, I wasn’t meditating, just thinking. I’m more interested in what _you_ were doing, you’ve never returned this late unless there was an emergency. And to be honest, you’ve been acting differently lately. You know, I’m here if you need to… talk.” Starfire was frozen in place, her eyes lost in Raven’s enthralling ones; heat burned her from the inside and her member started to stir. Her mouth was opening and closing with no sound coming out of it, her words stuck in her throat; she could only focus on those two purple gems staring at her and on Raven’s alluring scent. Unintentionally her arm rose and her hand intimately cupped Raven’s cheek in a wanting caress. Both their eyes grew wide in surprise at the gesture. Starfire retracted her hand as if burnt, breathing hard and heart beating like never before. She rose in the air once more. “My apologies Raven! It has been a long day and I’m quite tired, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Without giving Raven time to respond she shot for her room never turning back. Still stunned, Raven stood there, her own hand covering where Starfie’s just was, a light blush growing on her cheeks. She shook herself out of her stupor and thought about what had just happened. _‘Alright, if that’s not proof that something’s going on I don’t know what is. I will sit you down Kori and you **will** tell me what’s going on with you. And damn it why am I blushing!?’_

To Raven growing frustration however, Starfire managed to evade her for two more days adopting rougher patrol schedules, keeping communications to a minimum and borderline ignoring her. By the third morning Raven was gnashing her teeth and fuming. _‘Fine! If that’s how it’s going to be then so be it! You forced me Kori! After we’re done I’m going to make sure you never force my hand a second time ever!’_ She marched to the control monitor and brought up Robin’s mission status. _‘Good, they’re not undercover yet.’_ She opened a communication line and waited until he picked up. Before their team leader had the time to say ‘ hi’ she began with a tone that admitted no complaints, unless anyone wanted to voice them up close and personal with an irate half-demon. “Robin can you talk right now? Good, listen. I’ll be running a full tower-lockdown procedure test later today and we won’t be reachable for the duration. Why? Because I said so! Don’t you worry about the city, I’ll use the short cycle scenario and the override will be available two hours into the test. Reassured? Good, let Cyborg now.” Done with her call and knowing that none would rush back fearing for their safety, Raven was about to proceed with her plan when she noticed an update on the tower system; she opened it and read it. “Cherry on top: I even got a reason to call you back.” She said to herself as a smirk curved the corner of her mouth.

Starfire was laying on her back watching the clouds fly by from what had become her terrace of solitude of misery these past couple days. She glanced to her waist as a di-tone blaring rang out of her communicator. It only took her only an instant to see it was about. Raven, Titan Tower. Distress call. She was instantly overcome with worry. Not wasting a moment she flew towards her home at booming speed, fear and anguish for her friend mixing in the pit of her stomach. Once she arrived the first thing she noticed was that there weren’t any external signs of battle or anything that could help her identify the attackers. An unknown foe and Raven wasn’t answering her calls; she could’ve been hiding or she could’ve been something else. Despite wanting to rush inside as fast as possible she had to tread carefully or she might be of no assistance to her friend. Methodically, she made her way up the tower inspecting every section. Up until the residential floors there were no traces of both her friend or of any enemy. She was now coasting the wall that lead to the OPS room, stopping right before the door to prepare herself to whatever she may find inside. After several deep breaths she focused her mind, both her hands and eyes aglow with green energy, ready to blast away whoever would endanger her home and family. She took a leap and landed in battle stance in the middle of the doorway and as she thought, someone was indeed in the room. “Raven!?”

To say that Starfire was perplexed would be an understatement, her eyes darted all over the place to see if this was an ambush or a trick of some sort; however as far as she could tell there was no one else, only Raven sitting on a chair with her arms and legs crossed. The young sorceress opened her eyes. “Hi Starfire, welcome back.” was all she said as she untwined her limbs, got up and made her way towards her puzzled friend, her cape fluttering lightly behind her. “Raven what is happening!? Are you alright? Where are our enemies, why the distress signal?” The young princess asked as she slowly dropped her stance but still wary of her surroundings, the energy around her gradually dissipating. With a calm voice Raven reassured her friend. “Don’t worry, I’m in excellent health and there are no enemies, just the two of us.” She stopped, hip cocked, a hand resting on it; they were now face to face and she could see her friend trying to make any sense out of the situation. “But- The distress signal? If you’re in no danger… Why?” The purple haired girl kept on staring her friend in the eyes with an inscrutable expression, until she nodded her head down and gently tapped something with her foot. “You received a package from the workshop, thought I’d let you know.” Several seconds went by before Starfire was able to speak again. “…What?”

“A package, from the workshop, for you.” Repeated patiently Raven. Starfire was baffled, desperately trying to make any sense of what her friend had just told her; not even Beast Boy dared messing with something as serious as the distress call and yet Raven had done precisely that, for a package. However one thing was clear: they were in no immediate danger. As her mind wound down, only then she seemed to take full notice of Raven’s closeness, instantly growing agitated as the beast stirred deep within her, reawakened once more. Stafire took a few tentative steps back, only for Raven to mirror her and take as many determined ones towards her. “Goodness Raven! This was a terrible joke, do you know how worried I was? Everyone ‘s away and you weren’t responding, I feared the worst!” Starfire said anxiously, still retreating slowly. “I know, and I’m sorry. But this is no joke.” Having said that Raven activated the lockdown protocol. Thick reinforced plating started rolling down the tower’s sides, the defense array around the base fully deployed and various fields rose to prevent any attack by means of teleportation or phasing; their home now a fortress with no exit. Starfire kept on backing away, her nervousness replaced with manifest preoccupation. “Raven what is going on!? What are you doing!?” She asked, her voice tense. “Something is going on with you, and we need to talk about it. But with you avoiding me like the plague this was the only way.” Starfire took another step back, only for her foot and shoulders to hit the wall; desperately looking around she realized she’d backed herself into a dead end. Looking forward what she saw left her breathless. Raven never looked more beautiful. She had stopped too, she was so close, her whole posture radiating strength and confidence, her face a mixture conviction and concern, now both hands resting on her hips just under her gem belt, her legs shoulder wide in a stance that told she would not be moved. Starfire swallowed loudly, beads of sweat forming on her forehead; her arousal kept on growing and her primal side kept on scratching at her sanity, she was a literal ticking bomb. “Raven I promise you, I’m fine! Nothing is going on! Please move, I’m not yet done with my patrols, I need to go!” Even she realized how unconvincing she sounded with desperation tainting her voice. “No Starfire. Whatever is happening to you is consuming you, and I will not stand by as that happens!” Raven took another step forwards, they now were close enough to feel each other’s breath on their skin. The young redheads’s resolve was being torn down with each passing second, her breathing growing ever heavier.  “Star, let me help you.” Raven’s expression turned softer as she said that, her usual soft voice concerned and reassuring at the same time. **_‘You don’t know what you’re saying! You don’t know the cost! You don’t know the things I’d do to you! I would break us apart forever!’_**  But Starfire could not speak those words, the knot in her throat to tight to let any word come out. Her whole body was shaking in effort to restrain herself. “Kori, please…” As Raven said that she grabbed both of her friend’s hands. When she looked back up, she looked like a suppliant. “… I don’t want to risk losing you.” Everything disappeared, the only things left in the world were those warm hands holding hers and the piercing lilac gems staring into her soul. She managed to breath out two trembling words. “Raven, I-!”

And her will crumbled.

It all happened in an instant. In one single fluid motion Starfire freed her hands, grabbed Raven by her shoulders switched their places and slammed her into the wall and crashed her body into her friend’s. Their lips pressed tightly together, Starfire’s leg wedged between Raven’s intent on caressing her thighs, the sorceress’s large breasts pressed and spilling over the alien princess’s own chest. Starfire was lost in bliss, finally she had her. She could taste her, her tongue having invaded Raven’s mouth, plundering it and dominating it to her heart content. She could breathe her, she was getting drunk on Raven’s scent, slowly intoxicating her mind. She could feel her, the heat radiating from her skin, the voluptuous softness of her breasts, the tight firmness of her body, the silky smoothness of her skin against her own. Starfire could’ve died happy in that very moment with no regrets, but one part of her demanded more out of silver goddess’s body. Her member stirred and broke its restraints with an audible snap, now free to grow against Raven’s bare thighs, leaving a trail of fluid wherever its head touched. No, Starfire needed more; as her eyes started glowing with green energy, her ministrations grew rougher and demanding.

Raven didn’t understand what was happening, one moment she was trying to convince Starfire to confide in her, the next one she was being shoved forcefully into the wall with enough force to knock the air out of her. The next thing she knew, Starfire had slammed her body against hers, forcing their lips and tongues together, claiming her mouth for herself. Raven couldn’t think clearly, her mind numbed as it was by the impact, the shock and the lack of air, yet she was all too conscious of the butterflies storming in her stomach. Never could’ve she imagined that Starfire harbored those kind of feelings for her. Even if taken by surprise without her consent as a deep blush was painted on her cheeks, Raven had yet to protest or try to push away Starfire, who passionately kept on having her way with her unchallenged. Her body on instinct began to respond to her forceful companion’s ministrations as her nipples slowly hardened and her crotch’s warmth rose. Raven was snapped out of her trance when something that she couldn’t identify started pressing between her thighs. Scalding hot and seemingly growing, she could feel it pulsing as concern for the unknown started clawing her mind. Finally she tried to push Starfire away, with the only result of her tightening her grip on her shoulders and drawing a warning growl from her throat. Momentarily frozen and worried by the reaction Raven renewed her efforts, this time prudently avoiding pushing back and focusing her efforts on pulling her head sideways. At last she managed to pull free, only to expose her bare neck on which Starfire promptly dove teeth bared, nibbling and trailing her tongue on the soft perfumed flesh. Raven avidly gulped down as much air as possible in the effort of regaining her breath. She could still feel whatever-it-was, and it had about filled all the space available between their legs. And apparently Starfire was finding that arrangement uncomfortable and started shifting her body, looking for a more gratifying position. As the alien lifted one side and pulled back a leg her member finally swung up free and lodged itself part way between their midriffs.

Raven was gawk eyed and her face drained of blood. Hadn’t she seen it with her own eyes she wouldn’t believe it, and having it seen she did not want to believe it. ‘ _Starfire has a dick!? Oh No no nonoNoNoNO! This can’t be happening! Oh Ancients I need to get myself out of here!’_ While she was in thought Starfire had started to awkwardly hump her friend, letting out growls of approval while doing so, steadily picking up speed. Raven did not need to think what two plus two equaled to in this situation, gripped by fear she started fisting Starfire’s shoulders. “Kori, you need to let go… Kori please, let go! You don’t want to do this! Get A Grip On Yourself! **KORI!** ” The redhead slammed her hands violently on both sides of her frightened captive’s head snarling as cracks formed in the wall, glaring at her with eyes beaming with green light, angry at having been disturbed as she was feasting. Staring in that frightened violet gaze moments passed; against all hope a fragment of Starfire’s consciousness managed to resurface in the raging ocean of primal calls that was now her mind. Her voice vibrating and strained with effort she begged. “Raven… run… **NOW!** ” Without wasting a moment Raven frantically squirmed trying to slip herself past her captor’s body still pressed tightly against hers, elating groans of pleasure as stroked against the alien flesh pillar resting on her abdomen. When she finally succeeded in squeezing her body out she caught her fall and she dashed away not wasting any time to look back, headed straight her room.

She sealed the door behind her, her heart still beating like a madman’s; she was almost overwhelmed by fear and desperately needed to muster some control over herself. Taking measured deep breaths she started evaluating her situation. _‘Great, this is just f-a-n-t-a-s-t-i-c! Star has an alien monster dick and apparently wants to use it! Not to mention that I’m the one she wants to use it on and **I** locked us in and **threw** the bloody key to the wind! Brilliant Raven, just brilliant, what a tactician!’ _She took another deep breath and pulled herself from her self-loathing, she didn’t have time for it now, she needed to consider her options and decide on a course of action. _‘Alright, best case scenario? Star gets back to her senses on her own. Second best? I’ll have to… -convince her- to come back to her senses the hard way. Worst case? She wins and gets to have her way with-‘_ She suddenly came to a grim realization. _‘Worst case scenario: **I** lose control and then it’s Kori’s safety that is at risk… Alright Raven, you know what to do, start preparing, from worst to best.’ _Having set her goal, she flew to her library, grabbed two heavy ancient tomes moved and back to the center of the room, dropped one on each of her sides and cleared her mind for the ritual. She extended her arms outwards as she focused, closed her eyes and stated chanting. «Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azaraht Metrion Zinthos…» The books lifted from ground surrounded by dark light, one by one  pages covered in runes, seals and sigils started fluttering as they detached and fixed themselves to the walls. It was a complex process as she needed to imbue every page with her powers and if Starfire lost to herself it wouldn’t take long for the young warrior to find her, but she couldn’t rush: one mistake and the consequences would be dire. “RAAVEEEN!” Her focus wavered when Starfire’s roar echoed throughout the tower, followed by the sound of something heavy shattering; the best case scenario was no longer a plausible option. As the sounds of Starfire’s search grew closer Raven let out a measured sigh, the ritual was complete. _‘That’s done, now what!?’_ Pondering on what else she could do to give herself an edge a spell she had just read about came to mind but she hesitated: the chances that it would actually help were slim and Star was getting closer and getting caught in the middle of an incantation with her guard down would result in certain disaster. _‘Screw it!’_ She rushed to her books and grabbed the -High rituals of Zul’Dor-, frantically flipping through the pages. _‘Come on come on come on! Where the he- There you are!’_ Time was running short. «Ah’Giam Oh Zarbarra Shibe’shi La Al Xov…» The loudest crash yet, she must’ve been already in the corridor of Raven’s room. «Udu Li mese Votri Nov’ria» “Found you!” Starfire had heard her incantation, and delivered a thundering punch on the reinforced steel door, bending it obscenely inwards. It was a miracle that it held after a punch from the superhuman alien girl. «Udi chi Tor’pe Led Saur!» Raven felt the magic working and at once dropped the book and swiftly turned around to face her longtime friend, hands raised and chanting her habitual words of power. « Azarath Metr-!»

 With a second blow Starfire unhinged the heavy door, sending it flying into the wall.  A second’s fraction later she charged Raven, tackling her to her bed, knocking the wind out of her once again. They landed with the alien girl on top, already between her prey’s legs, her heavy member bobbing and throbbing to her heartbeat’s rhythm, clear liquid dripping from it pooling on the black leotard beneath it. Foreheads pressed together she roughly cupped her unwilling would-be-lover’s face with both hands as she fixed her glowing eyes in Raven’s, a wicked triumphant grin pasted across her face. “You’re **mine**!” For the second time she forced their lips together invading the unwilling mouth. She couldn’t get enough, she didn’t care about her friend’s thrashing and squirming under her or about the muffled yells of protest moaned in her mouth, she had her and wouldn’t let her go. And she wanted more.

Starfire’s hips jerked forwards, her heavy studded dick rubbing over Raven’s covered labia and clitoris, who despite her unwillingness found herself growing hot and bothered. Never before in her life had the young sorceress felt more helpless. In the past she had been bested by enemies, faced desperate situations and even lost her powers, and yet never had she felt such frustration, at the hand of one of her most trusted friends no less. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t get Starfire to budge an inch, the girl was holding them pressed together tighter than a vice, not seeming to notice or care about her struggle, too busy sawing her member over her slit; that was how futile her attempts were, how vast the difference between their strengths was. The alien princess’s hand shifted down around Raven’s neck to hold her down as the other snaked further south to savor her curves. In one firm movement she tore away the purple cape exposing sensuous figure hidden behind the thin leotard. It was next to follow, with a second movement she tore the black fabric covering her torso away, exposing the succulent orbs under it. Roughly cupping a heavy breast both couldn’t help but moan in delight in their kiss, the supple sensation enveloping her hand going beyond her wildest imaginations; between her fingers she felt Raven’s nipple engorge with blood in arousal and pinched and pulled it hard with no concern for her friend’s comfort. Now Raven’s moaned into the kiss, she couldn’t stifle a yelp of protest, pain, and despite herself, pleasure, feeling for the first time another’s hand on her sensitive nub. Finally Starfire let go of the swollen nipple, tracing her palm steadily downwards over Raven’s ribs and firm belly. Raven may not have been as sculpted as her, but for someone who didn’t rely on physical strength the tightness of the girl’s abdomen was proof of her dedication to bettering herself. That was good, it would not do for the mother of her offspring to be weak. Pleased Starfire kept on exploring down her friend’s thin waist until her hand landed of her firm and shapely rear that she clawed ferociously at the voluptuous flesh. She was about done with her appetizer, ready to start the main course.

Raven felt Starfire release her grip on her neck and rump, only to have her forearms grabbed and pinned singlehandedly over her head as Star’s other hand started sliding over her throbbing shaft, covering in its juices. Then the warrior princess broke their embrace and lifted her head, eyes still locked together they both were breathing hoarsely. Her member sufficiently covered with fluid, Starfire let it go and yanked the crotch of the black body-suit aside exposing Raven’s sex. Her breath caught in her throat. Her friend’s core had her mesmerized, more beautiful than what she’d ever imagined. Raven kept a tiny patch of trimmed purple hair right above her smooth puffy lips a shade of silver darker than the rest of her skin, nestled between them a slit of soft pink, her love button peeking timidly out of its hood and below it, right on top of Raven’s entrance a drop of nectar was lodged like a pearl. “Oh Raven you’re so beautiful! Nothing can compare to you!  Do not resist me! You shall be my mate, whether you like it or not and you will learn love it!” While she proclaimed Raven’s fate, with hand tense with emotion she guided the tip of her erection against Raven’s quivering labia.

Raven’s gut was clawed by terror, she could feel Starfire’s pole searing flat head pressing harder and harder against her tender lips to no avail. _‘This can’t be happening! She can’t really be thinking of putting that thing inside, it’s thicker than my fist!’_ A frustrated growl rose from the alien’s throat, irritated by the tight opening’s persistent resistance.  With renewed efforts with greater strength she pressed herself harder against the obstinate opening. Raven let a whine of despair through gritted teeth: her lips had slowly started to spread around the monster’s impossible girth surrendering to its invasion. Tears were gathering at the corners of her eyes. “Uhngh-! Kori please yo–Aah!- you need to stop! It won’t fit, it’s too thick! You’ll split me in ha-Nnhn!-It’ll kill me! You’ll tear me apart!” Starfire almost didn’t hear her, so lost in her desires, too focused on those thinning lips stretching further apart to accommodate her. On the verge of conquest she rebuked her. “No Raven, I can’t- I won’t stop! I need you, I need you to be mine! I know you can take it!”

Then she broke through, the glans finally thrusted past Raven’s lips; Starfire threw her head back her mouth wide open and breathless as a sea of pleasure washed over her. Raven’s face was frozen in a silent scream of pain and incredulity. Everything else faded out, only the sensation of the behemoth lodged in her remained, stretching her beyond what should’ve been possible, leaving her gasping for air. The two of them stood still, one in ecstasy and the other agonizing over the sensations coursing through their bodies. Neither of them could say how long they stood there immobile, but then Starfire’s urges spurred her to resume her invasion. Ever so slowly, she wrenched her way deeper into Raven’s impossibly tight, impossibly warm and impossibly delicious canal.

As two streams of tears ran down her cheeks ruining the little eyeliner she usually wore, Raven had found her voice back, letting out a constant moan as her friend claimed her deeper still and shaky whimpers escaped through her clenched jaw each time one of the hard studs on the shaft forced its way past her rippling lips, sending pangs of pain through her body; yet regardless of her denial, sparks of pleasure were steadily blending  with the pain and anguish leaving her disheartened and confused. Both of them couldn’t tell how long it took, but Starfire’s head finally struck against Raven’s cervix. On impact the girl in question let out a brief scream, overwhelmed by a new plethora of sensations.

While her friend was left dumbstruck Starfire couldn’t help but notice with chagrin that hardly little more than half her length fit in the tight love canal but refrained herself from forcing herself further in. _‘It’ll have to do. For now Raven.’_ Injuring her was the last thing she desired, Raven was in her heart one of, if not the one person she cherished the most, for whom she’d die for in order to protect without thinking twice, and she was about to be so much more.

Slowly at first, with awkward movements, Starfire started pulling her member all the way back until only her head remained tightly gripped inside before pushing it back in, colliding each time with the entrance of Raven’s womb,  the girl writhing  and convulsing each time it did. From her towering position for a moment Starfire forgot about her baser pleasures, lost in reverie of the argent goddess trapped beneath her: every time they collided, the force of the thrusts would send her breast swaying back and forward, her back arching at the same time in perfect rhythm. But it was Raven’s visage that captured her gaze. Her head was bent sideways, trying to hide in her pinned arm, her eyes shut and biting her lower lip tight, desperately trying to suppress her voice with no avail. With every impact her eyelids would flutter open a little further and she’d look up at her assailant and her moans would break through their seal a little louder. Starfire was sure she heard it: pleasure entwined in Raven’s voice; a genuine loving smile curved Starfire lips in joy. “Yes Raven YES! There is -ah!- no need for pain, no need for sadness! Focus… only focus on the pleasure! Focus only on our pleasure! Feel our union!”The moment passed and Starfire recoiled back into her lust hazed self and fueled by the knowledge that was steadily breaking through Raven’s barriers she redoubled her efforts in ravaging her friend. Letting go at last of Raven’s forearm she tore her own cramped crop-top freeing her chest at last. Hooking her arms behind her lover’s thrashing legs and leant forward on her, folding Raven on herself, making her already ragged breathing even more irregular.

As the force and roughness of Starfire movements kept on increasing, Raven couldn’t hold her voice along with her sobs back any longer; overwhelmed by the conflicting sensations of pain, humiliation and pleasure storming within her mouth shot open and gave voice to everything she was holding back. Each time the alien filled her to her core she could feel her sensitivity grow and her pain getting blunter, the hard knobs turning her walls to mush and that enormous cock head plowed her open with relentless drive. She had given up on freeing herself, her resistance only symbolic, the last vestige of what little pride she still had left. She hated herself for having allowed herself to fall in this situation, she hated her body for the pleasure it was feeling from her friend incessant assault; and yet, she couldn’t find it with in herself to hate Starfire, anger for sure, but no hate. As her breasts kept on swinging into her lower jaw, from the pit of confliction in which she was she eyed upwards and realized that gone was the look of primal hunger, instead she was shone on by the most adoring gaze she had ever seen. That was when Raven truly felt lost, her warring emotions pulled and pushed, throwing her in utter turmoil. She heard Starfire’s words, she understood them, and at that moment the only thing she wanted was to give in, to surrender herself to the pleasure and to embrace her lover openly. _‘Let her in Raven, let her console you. Let her love you and love her back. She can take the cold away, all of it. You want her Raven, don’t lie to yourself.’_  Was what her heart was longingly whispering.

The moment was lost as a particularly ferocious thrust crashed against her insides harder than any before it, cramming more of Star’s flesh in her. Brutally dragged back to reality Raven realized that gone was the solar visage and that the conqueror was once more. Her eyes shut close once more, bitter tears rolling down her flushed face, but unable to completely look away as her fellow heroine kept on ravaging her. Starfire athletic form was descending into a frenzied rhythm, her strong hands now holding tight onto her waist, the chiseled muscles that fitted the young warrior’s feminine body so perfectly bulged again and again, her skin covered in countless droplets of sweat that refracted the light emanating from her body accentuating her exotic skin tone.

Starfire’s mind gradually went blank if not for two things: the love for her woman and her newly acquired biological imperative to breed her. Holding Raven firmly in place by her slim waist she hammered her hips into her slit over and over with brutal force, juices of the both of them dripping from the tight seal that Raven’s stretched thin lips formed around the brutal shaft. Starfire was drunk with rapture, the vice tight sheathe around her kept on giving her unspeakable pleasure; lost in the throes of passion her eyes were captured by the hypnotic swaying of her mate’s large breasts. Having to curve her back to reach the shorter girl’s mounds she sank her face in the soft flesh and latched her mouth hungrily around a turgid nipple, suckling on it, caressing it and gnawing at it restlessly while her hand submitted the other hard nub to a similar treatment. All the while she kept on ramming her length in Raven’s spasming box.

For her part Raven was on the verge of giving in. Bolts of pleasure coursed mercilessly through her whenever her bruised cervix was pushed further in her body. Reduced to a limp and quivering mass of flesh she desperately kept on fighting against the part of herself that wanted to let loose, to surrender herself to Starfire and to give in to the emotions that were slowly being freed from her locked heart.

Suddenly Starfire was gifted with a heavenly vision: Raven, months after their union, swollen and heavy with child gently caressing her pregnant belly as her milk filled breasts rested on it, lovingly smiling at her with enough tenderness to melt her heart. “You will be so beautiful carrying our child in you Raven! I’ll give the biggest family anyone has ever seen, I know you will love it! You are meant to be a mother, to bear our offspring!” Driven wild by the fantasy Starfire let go of Raven’s breast and sealed their lips together once more as her motions grew yet crazier in need for release. Her arms had snaked behind Raven’s back to grasp her shoulders, pulling their bodies tight together; her own generous breast now engulfed in Raven’s larger ones, their nipples rubbing hard against each other. She humped feverishly, feeling her orgasm drawing near. Raven too felt her own peak approaching and hugged herself tight to the unstoppable Starfire in desperation in a last attempt to stave it off for as long as she could, her eyes wide in fear and anticipation.

Their climaxes overwhelmed them like a tidal wave and as both girls arched their backs in ecstasy many things happened simultaneously. Starfire threw her head back, letting out a thundering roar of victory and accomplishment, her tetses pulled tight against her body, the knot at the base of her shaft swelled obscenely and the head flared out angrily stretching Raven’s abused walls to new limits as her member pulsed, once, twice. A deluge of seed erupted from her glans and crashed against the battered cervix, pumping straight into the waiting womb. The first blast large enough to fill it to capacity, the second one forcing Raven’s walls to expand to accommodate it. The third one and all those that followed were too much and the creamy tide overflew back down Raven’s canal, spraying their legs and the sheets white as they jetted out. When Raven felt the ropes of sperm let loose in her depth her mind shattered in pleasure, her own orgasm coursing through her like a current. The lock on her heart broke down, allowing her repressed emotion free reign to run rampant. Her eyes started to turn a menacing red and tendrils of dark energy formed from behind her back, ready to strike at anything or anyone; as they were about to lash a clueless Starfire, Raven’s previous effort bore their expected fruit. The pages meticulously fixed around the room earlier shone bright before zapping the half-demon with rays of white light.

Overwhelmed for the second time, Raven’s darker side receded to the depths of her being, suppressed by the Azarathian warding magic. Barely conscious, Raven was left utterly drained of any strength, wrecked by her ongoing orgasm as her nether’s walls kept on squeezing around Starfire’s flesh monolith that still gushed copious amounts of thick seed against her wombs mouth.

Minutes later, Starfire’s flow finally tapered down and she came crashing on top of her Raven’s body, trembling after the sustained effort to the deliver her genetic material to the would-be-mother, non-the-wiser of the danger that she was just exposed to. Her head rested comfortably next to Raven’s, a smile on her face as she took a few moments to breathe in the sweet fragrance of the damp skin. Without a doubt she had died and gone to heaven, the sense of accomplishment and serenity that followed claiming her woman was all-fulfilling; and yet the fire that she’d thought extinguished started burning once more deep in her. Her still hard member quivered in its tight snug sheath, ready to go again.

Pulling herself on her elbows she gazed down to her partner’s exhausted face with a devilish smile and tucked away a loose strand of purple hair with a gentle caress. “Raven. Wonderful, beautiful Raven. You are now mine. I will never let you go, from now on we will always be together and we shall consume our lust whenever our hearts desire it. And it just happens to be that I desire it just-about-now. I shall take you as many times as I need to for you to beg for me to keep going. I hope you are prepared, I get the feeling that it is going to be a long night for the both of us!”

Raven barely heard her through the fog of tiredness that clouded her mind. Her spirit still broken, she didn’t know how to react to her friend’s declaration until she felt Starfire’s hard slab of meat ram her cervix. She was too tired, she didn’t have the strength to fight her body any longer and this time only screams of pure pleasure came from her mouth. A grin of satisfaction curled Starfire’s lips. The alien princess assured of her conquest she began rocking her hips back and forward, sawing her girth in and out of her worn out canal. Raven would be used and abused, nothing more than a mean to satisfy her lover’s urges whenever she desired it, nothing more than the brood mother of the alien princess family. Why was it then that what she was feeling wasn’t dread but anticipation?

The last things she could remember were the sound of her wanting screams, the bed’s headboard banging against the wall with every thrust and Starfire’s labored grunts, determined to mate with her until exhaustion stopped her or the world ended, whichever came first. Not long after, Raven collapsed in a deep sleep, peppered with the orgasms that Starfire gave her, exploding like fireworks in the darkness of her slumber as best dreams she ever had.

Starfire didn’t know for how long she kept on going, she’d lost count of how many times she’d emptied herself in Raven’s unconscious body, however she was fairly certain that hours must’ve gone by judging by the mess she’d made between their legs. She was trembling with fatigue but happy; her hunger was sated and she was joined with her lover. Not bothering to pull her puzzlingly still hard erection out, she turned Raven around so that her companion’s back was now to her front and pulled her tight to herself with one arm. Spooning close one against the other, her head nuzzled in Raven’s crock of the neck, Starfire felt at peace for the first time in months.

They laid there, Starfire clothed in her boots, her skirt hiked around her midriff, Raven shredded sleeves still covered her arms and her torn leotard somehow still hung on her lower abdomen, her short boots still on her feet. Between their legs a sticky cooling mess of seed and of Raven’s own discharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I was writing this chapter I realized that it was going to be a long one half-way through, I jungled with the idea of splitting it in two more than once but decided to leave it as it was and ask you what you thought. Is it too long, is It fine? Feel free to let me know.  
> For whoever finds this story to be for their taste good news! As i was brainlessly surfing the net I've fallen upon a story of similar thematics: Earthlings Are Strange by Bearman  
> (I'm not sure i can post the website, just google it).  
> As I read through it two things went through my head:  
> 1\. 'Damn this story is so good and well written!'  
> 2\. 'Bloody hell I had similar ideas! Now people are going to burn me to the stake found guilty of plagiarism!'  
> So yea, don't be surprised should you find common elements later on and please don't be too hasty in taking your pitchforks.


End file.
